The Fool
by Ran08
Summary: "I'm the fool in love with the fool... who's still in love with you."  Kagome tells Kikyo the pain of just being Kikyo's 'replica' in Inuyasha's eyes. A songfic based on "The Fool" by Lee Ann Womack. Please read and review!
1. The Fool

**The Fool**

* * *

I don't own Inuyasha or The Fool by Lee Ann Womack. This is a really awesome song, so I hope you'll like it! Oh and, this is my first ever oneshot! I'm not quite sure how to do this, but I decided to give it a try.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath.

_'I don't think I can do this…' _she thought.

She looked at the restaurant ahead of her. Inside, she can see through the glass Kikyou, the girl of Inuyasha's past.

_'But I have to. I have to let her know.'_

Kagome Higurashi, Inu Yasha's girlfriend, knew that she had to face Lady Kikyo. She needed to tell her about her troubles even if she had to explain in a vague way. She just needed to let everything go.

The black-haired woman took a deep breath again. Then, walking towards the restaurant, she pushed open the door and went inside.

"Kikyo."

"O? Hello there." Kikyo smiled warmly at her. She seemed not to have recognized Kagome. "So… do I ,perhaps, know you?"

"You don't know me. At least, I don't think so. But I know who you are…" Kagome said, looking down. _'But I'm sure we've seen each other before...'_

"Yes, it appears so." Kikyo replied, staring at her with suspicious, yet confused, eyes. '_Although she does look familiar.'_

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Oh no, of course not. Take a sit." Kikyo said, pointing at the chair opposite her. "I don't have any companions anyway."

Kagome breathed deeply. She sat down.

"Do I look familiar? If I don't, well I should. I'm sure you've seen me around…"

Kikyo peered at her face closely. "Yes… you do look familiar. A bit, I suppose."

"My name is Kagome. I know you've probably heard my name, though we've not been introduced." Kagome continued, biting her lip.

"I think I have." Kikyo replied. She was starting to get curious at this strange girl. Where has she seen this black-haired woman before? "But I never really knew you before, have I?"

Kagome fidgeted in her seat. She pulled back some of her hair that fell over her shoulder and shook her head.

"I'm… I'm the fool who's in love with fool… who's still in love with you…"

Kikyo sat frozen in her seat. She turned her eyes to her side.

"W-wait… you…" Kikyo sat, wide-eyed at Kagome. _'She's Inuyasha's girlfriend... isn't she?'_

"If you've got a minute I'll buy you a drink. I've got something to say." Kagome said, trying hard not to look at Kikyo. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. She motioned for a waitress and ordered for some milk and coffee.

"Y-yes… I do have a minute to spare." Kikyou continued gazing at the girl in front of her. "So… what is it... that you have to tell me?"

"It might sound crazy… but last night in his sleep… I heard him call out your name."

Kikyo felt chills go up her spine. She watched as a tear fell down from Kagome's cheek.

"This ain't the first time… he's… he's done it before, and it's hard to face the truth. I'm the fool in love with the fool who's still in love with you." Kagome cried harder, her shoulders shaking.

She shook her head. "That can't be. Inuyasha… couldn't have possibly done that. We don't have feelings for each other anymore. Maybe… maybe you just misheard him."

Kagome just looked at her with sad eyes. She shook her head gently. _'It's not that. Inuyasha still loves you Kikyo...'_

Kikyo looked away. She couldn't bear to face the girl's face in front of her. She could feel Kagome's pain. She could see all the hurt in her eyes. And Kikyo couldn't bear it all, knowing in the back of her mind that it's her fault. She knew deep inside that Inuyasha still loved her. But she had no choice. She had to leave Inuyasha. She didn't love him anymore. There was no more feeling. It was all her fault. She had fallen in love with Inuyasha's brother. It wasn't her fault that she fell in love with someone else, but it was her fault that Inuyasha got so hurt. And while he was still recovering from a broken heart, it was Kagome who tended to him and showered him with love.

And Kikyo could still remember how Inuyasha cried for him when she walked away from him around 3 years ago. She wanted to turn back and comfort him, hug him like she used to, but she that if she turned around to face him, she would never have to courage to turn away again.

So she left.

"I know love is a fragile thing. And I'm trying hard to make it last." Kagome spoke, taking Kikyo away from her thoughts.

"I understand…" Kikyo nodded thoughtfully. She was still thinking about Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome did nothing but love Inuyasha, and all she got was pain. She was always hurt, but she never gave up. She still hoped that someday, Inuyasha might see her for herself, and not as someone who looked like Kikyo.

"But it ain't easy holding on to my dream when he's holding on to the past… holding on to you…"

Kikyo's mouth fell open. "Kagome…" She touched the crying girl's arm.

Kagome's tears were rapidly racing down her cheeks. She couldn't bear all of it, just as much as Kikyo couldn't.

"Kagome… but… I don't… have feelings for him anymore." She spoke, plastering a smile smile on her face. It was fake, but that was all she could do.

Kagome just nodded at her. She stood up and forced a smile on her face. Before leaving, she turned back to the stunned Kikyo.

"Just one more thing before I go, I'm not here to put you down." She smiled again, genuinely this time. Kagome wiped her tears. "You don't love him and that's a fact. Girl, I've seen you around."

Kikyo looked down. It was true. and it was also true that halfway through their relationship, she had stopped loving Inuyasha. You can say that she was just fooling him all along. The only reason she stayed with him was because she wanted to spend more time with Sesshomaru.

Kagome closed her eyes as she let her tears flow freely.

"But…"

Kikyo stood up. "Wait..."

"But…you hold his heart in the palm of your hand and it's breaking mine in two... 'Cause I'm the fool in love with the fool who's still in love with you…" Kagome finished, and turned to leave.

* * *

Now, Kikyo is already married to Sesshomaru while Kagome and Inuyasha are happily living with their two kids. They seemed to work all things out and eventually, Inuyasha forgot about Kikyo and learned to move on. Kikyo is very happy for them, and she is also happy for herself because she and Sesshomaru are expecting a baby.

After all these years, the two have become best friends. Kagome hardly gets into a fight with Inuyasha too. Kikyo is grateful for everything, but she will never forget the time when Kagome approached her to tell her these words:

"I'm the fool in love with the fool, who's still in love with you."

* * *

**END.**

* * *

I hope you all liked that! :D Please leave a review.

Oh yeah, there's another ending to that. But it's kinda sad, so if you don't wanna get disappointed, then don't read it! It's an optional ending anyway.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Alternate Ending

**The Fool (Alternate Ending)**

* * *

Here's the alternate ending for The Fool.

Enjoy! Although I doubt it since this chapter is very sad.

* * *

_The next day..._

* * *

Kikyo received a call from Inuyasha.

"Kikyo! Can you please come over to our house?"

That was the first time in months Kikyo heard from Inuyasha.

"Why?"

"Just go here!"

Kikyo noticed that Inuyasha's voice was nervous and shaky over the phone. Putting on a jacket, she immediately ran out the door and towards her ex-boyfriend's house.

Upon arriving there, the first thing she noticed was that the people were all crying. Miroku, who was crying himself, was holding a crying Sango whose eyes were so puffy.

"W-what… happened here?" She asked in shock.

Sango looked over to her and only cried harder.

She felt chills go up her spine. Then she remembered Kagome.

"W-where's… Kagome?"

Inuyasha suddenly came out of a room. He appeared to have been crying too.

"Kikyo. You talked to… Kagome… yesterday… right?" he asked her, his voice cracking.

"Y-yes…"

Inuyasha stared at her. "What did you talk about?"

Kikyo managed to blurt out "You…"

Inuyasha pounded his fist on the door.

"Wait… Inuyasha… where's… where's Kagome?" she asked curiously. She was already starting to cry from confusion.

"Kikyo… don't you know… what happened?" Inuyasha asked her.

_If I knew I wouldn't be asking! _"What happened?"

"Ka-kagome's... gone…"

Out of surprise, Kikyo put her hand over her mouth and began to cry more freely.

"What?"

"She… killed herself… last night…"

"But… that couldn't…"

"It did happen... she..."

"NO!"

Kikyo walked past Inuyasha and into the room. There she saw Kagome's lifeless body. She was clutching a note.

Kikyo fainted after reading what was written on it.

_"To Kikyo_

_I'm the fool in love with the fool, who's still in love with you"_

**END**

* * *

Awww… I liked the other ending better…. *sniff* Plus, this one isn't exactly a proper chapter. Haha.

Anyway, please drop a review… and thanks for reading…


End file.
